Picture Ugly
by EggyMiNa
Summary: A photographer and a model. A simple and neutral relationship. I guess it's not all as it seems.
1. Binding Deals part 1

Disclaimer: You all already know I do not own Kingdom Hearts -sigh- . Way to go to make me sad. ;;

A/N: Holey Moley, Me? Wrote a story? It's nothing big, just something I thought up of at 4 a.m. This is my second story after the first one I deleted, so I guess I'm still new at this.

- - - - - - - - - -

Picture Ugly

**Chapter one: **_Binding Deals_

- - - - - - - - - -

"Can you tilt your head more?"

"No not that way, to the left."

"Still not good! Get it right!"

"Can you lift your leg just a wee bit higher?"

"Oh that'll- No…wait!"

"Ohh, I can't takeitanymore!"

The lady with curly, auburn hair angrily rose from her sitting position, untangling her limbs in a disorderly manner, while stomping her way towards the dressing room, harshly colliding her shoulder with the younger man.

Before leaving, the lady sharply turned, glaring ferociously at the brunette in front of her, clenched fist on both her sides shouted, and "Good luck finding another person to model for you, you SLAVE DRIVER!"

The shorter male tramped his way towards the screwed up model, spiky hair bouncing along the way, stopping only when both him and the model were nose to nose. The model towering him 6'1 to 5'2. Both seemed to have their own glaring contest before...

_Click…Snap!_

The 'model' gasped, blinking a few times at the unexpected bright light that seemed too had smacked her right in the face. After a few seconds of trying to distinguish the male from the red dots, she squinted and glared at the empty hand of the smirking brunette.

"How…?"

"Keep looking." The brunette stuck out a finger in front of the model and pointed downwards. The lady followed his gaze down to where he was pointing, at a small, mini, digital camera, hanging right below his chin.

"Hah! Now I've got a perfect picture of you!"

"You! You-EUGH!" The model stamped her feet and swung her fist all around make her look like an insane beast. The male backed away, protecting his camera, and watched her storm off still swinging her fist around, almost killing an innocent pedestrian.

"Move it!" The woman shouted angrily as she passed another younger woman.

"How rude." The other lady carrying two cups of steaming coffee, most of it now on her pink dress, glared at the tall woman before directing her glare towards the man with brown spiky hair.

The woman with brown braided hair set the two cup of coffee on the small see- through table before she sighed.

"Sora…Did yo-?"

"Humph, she was being impossible." Sora interrupted, while brushing his brown spiky hair back into a pony tail and randomly laughing at how stupid the girl looked with her face all scrunched up and squinty eyed.

"No Sora, You're being impossible!" The lady stated while wiping her pink dress, trying to rid of the coffee stain and smell.

_Oh…god. Here we go again…_Sora sighed, annoyed and already knowing she was going to lecture him with the same, boring speech. The brunette rolled his eyes to the side, face clearly expressing frustration and impatience. Sora placed the mini camera in his pocket, in case his she decided to confiscate it.

"This is the fourth model this week that you pissed off and honestly I'm getting pretty annoyed about this."

"You're annoyed! Give me a break Aerith! I'm beyond annoyed! I'm on Mt.Piss off!" The man sat on his seat ungracefully, taking the cup of coffee, sniffed it and slurped it loudly.

"Must you drink so barbaric?" Aerith raised her eyebrow while sitting down on the green cushion next to Sora.

The man glared at the white plain room, still slurping loudly. The room was pretty big covered with camera equipment. The wall was painted over with clean white covering that made the room seem more like an Asylum then a regular camera shooting. There were no windows so it only occasional the brown hair boy can go out and see the sun, yet he was lightly tanner than his manager who always went out to buy supplies of some sort.

The woman looked at Sora before closing her eyes and sighed. It has been a week since they started this new business. It wasn't any different from their last job. They just switched from shooting immobile things to shooting people. It was of no aberration to her, but it seems Sora could think otherwise.

"Sora." The tanned man looked up to his manager, at being addressed still sipping his coffee.

"You **need** to stop doing this. It's not getting us anywhere by you doing so."

"But it's not the same Aerith! It's so different from what we used to do, don't you think so?"

"Honestly…no. It's nothing we haven't done before. You are such a great photographer and you shouldn't have any problem at this. "Aerith said desperately, trying to reason with the tenacious man.

"No, **you** assume I'm a great photographer based on the photos I've done on other things." Sora stated as a matter-of-factly.

"I mean, I haven't even shot any photos of the model because they were so-"Sora shivered mentioning those contemptible models and set his unfinished cup of coffee on the table.

"So what?"

Sora tapped his chin thinking of a good possible word to describe them and smiled brightly, yet sarcastic at the same time. "So bitchy."

Aerith squeezed her eyebrows together with her forefinger and thumb. "Back to subject..."

"Hmph...You're the one who asked."

Sora cleared his throat and leaned on his covered knees with his elbows and looked seriously at the braided woman.

"So how exactly would you know if I was good or not again?"

"I didn't, and how exactly would **you** know if it's good if you haven't even done any decent photo shooting of the models?"

"Stop answering my questions with a question!" Sora shouted while fixing the lighting equipment. He knew he was being difficult and stressing his manager out. He knew if he didn't make any pictures he would get fired and be replaced eventually. But, he didn't want to  
take pictures of people and if he was forced too, then he rather burn in hell than do something he rather disliked to do. Well...not _literally…_

Sora sighed and tightened his ponytail and took his small canon camera and walked towards the exit.

"I'll be going out for a while." The man said while lifting his hand up to his head. It's not like he had anything to do _now._

Aerith stared at the retreating form and sighed for the third time that day. She covered her eyes with one hand and rubbed her temple with her middle finger and thumb.

_Oh vay…what am I going to do? I'm running out of options. _

Aerith looked up in realization and snapped her fingers.

_Oh, I can call an old friend! She has a modeling agency!_

Aerith left the studio and went to her office and took out her phone book from her drawer. She flipped through the phone book impatiently.

" Y,y,y….Aha!" Aerith slammed her hand on the phone book and grabbed the phone and typed the phone number vigorously.

"1.6…47-7…23-6…99…1." Aerith smile widen when she heard the ring and the voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Oh Hello! I am so happy you picked up!"

"Aerith? Is that you?"

" Yes! It's so good to hear from you Yuffie."

"Oh Hey! It's good to hear from you too!" Both girls laughed for a couple of seconds before continuing.

"Soooo, What do I owe this GRAND occasion?"

"Well, I need help."

The girl on the other line gasped and laughed.

"You? The most independent woman I know…asking me…the most 'immature and clumsy girl ever born' quote and unquote By Aerith Tsurimi- for HELP!"

Aerith sighed and placed her hands over the phone, away form her hear to lower the volume of Yuffie's screaming and laughing.

"Are you done yet?" Aerith spoke impatiently.

"Humm…Yup! So…what is it that YOU the 'almighty one' need?" Yuffie said while twiddling her phone cord around her fingers.

"I need a model, any model will do." Aerith said, and almost demanded desperately.

"A model you say? Well you asked the right person, because I have many excellent, fine quality models in the WORLD!"

"I hope so; the photographer I have is a bit hard headed and is giving quite the number of models a difficult time." Aerith twirled her bangs  
with her forefinger before pulling outwards to make the stubborn curl straight.

"Hmm…A hard headed photographer who hates models? What kind of photographer is that then?" Yuffie scoffed and sat with both her legs on top of her desk.

"He doesn't _hate _them, per say. Maybe just isn't used to taking pictures of people that's all."

"Yeah, WATEVE. He is totally against models. I don't want to send my models into his grasps just so he can torment them."

"He's not like that! I should know! I'm his manager!" Aerith stated impatiently, getting frustrated of getting off topic. "Are you going to help me…or not?"

"Duhh, I'll help you. You're like my portable hump buddy." Yuffie giggled hysterically at her joke, imagining her friend's face looking like a drowned fish and she was right.

Aerith opened her mouth in shock and was speechless in how to respond to that.

"Ya-You, Yuffie!" Was all the shocked brunette could say at the moment?

"Take a friggin chill pill Aerith. Cant'cha take a joke?" Yuffie rolled her eyes and fixed her headband over her short black hair, with the phone cradled between her head and shoulder.

"Eugh, Yuffie!" Aerith growled, imagining all the things she can do if her _annoying,_ but helpful friend were here…right…this...second. Even she has a limit sometimes, and if you cross it, you'll have to endure all 9 levels of hell.

"Yeah yeah, I'm silly, misbehaved, and needs to grow up-uh-huh. So what is it?" Yuffie asked nonchalantly.

"What...what?" Aerith said through gritted teeth, still peeved at the previous joke and well...at her 'best friend'.

"His name Aerith! Gawd…"

Aerith sighed, scratching the desktop with her fingertip, while glaring at the wall. "His name is Sora Fugimaro."

Yuffie scribbled the name unto a piece of paper, while spelling the name over the phone. "How do you spell his last name?"

"F.u.g.i-"

"You're going too fast!"

Aerith groaned and reminded herself she needed this. "**F-U-G-I-M-A-R-O"**

"Okey Dokey then! It's settled! I'll have a model in top notch sent to your door in no time!"

"Thank you Yuffie. I really appreciate this."

"No problem!"

After a few minutes of talking and getting the update of each other, Aerith had to go and said thank you a few more times before gently putting down the phone to it's receiver and sighed in relief. Maybe things would turn out for the better now.

_  
Oh better tell Sora…wonder how he'll take it?_

Aerith got up and rushed out of the office to tell Sora the exciting new.

- - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Mm…I had fun typing this. I'm just practicing and improving my grammar, writing skills and all that stuff. I was planning to add more, but it was going to be too long. Plus, I wanted to see if this story is okay before I start more.

If I give the notion that I hate models to anyone who reads this…I don't mean too. I'm just doing this to make the story work. Sorry!

Please feel free to review!


	2. Binding Deals part 2

**A/N**: Ahem, yes I haven't posted in a long time. I haven't been in the greatest of moods and my compassion of continuing this story went down the drain. But you know, I started it and I'm gonna finish it…

**Warning and Disclaimers**: Nothing in Particular. Ratings might raise due to the increases of foul language, sex, and any other "M" rated stuff. I am not making money from this story nor are any of the Kingdom Hearts characters mine.

**Enjoy! **

-0-0-

"Okay that's a wrap. Let's take a brake." The auriferous haired man informed to everyone before walking up to the silver haired model and patted him on the shoulder.

"Good job today Riku, you sure know how to make the camera love you." This caused the silver man to chuckle and waved a hand at the dirty blonde dismissibley at the compliment.

"Yeah I know."

Riku left without a good-bye to the photographer and made his way towards the food stand. Before he reached there a group of, giggling, blushing girls surrounded him.

" H-here-sa towel, R-Riku!" One of the blushing girls with red streaked hair, wearing a loose tang top, and a pair of black jeans handed the towel to the half naked model.

The silver haired man raised an elegant eyebrow and used his famous trademark grin before taking the towel and not forgetting to lift the girl's fingers to brush his lips against them.

"Why, thank you ladies." Riku draped the towel around his hard shoulders before winking and leaving the squealing blushing girls.

_Tch…girls. So easily manipulated._

Riku took a cheap paper plate and piled it up with donuts and pouring himself a cup of coffee and seated himself on a random seat.

_To think this rich company couldn't afford better plates and seats. Psh…_

Riku lifted the frosty glory to his lips about to bite into before his someone interrupted him midway.

"Riku!!"

That one name, his name, the name EVERYBODY abused. He was about to throttle the person who interrupted his one and only meal of the day. Riku glared up at the person with his mouth still opened for that donut and stared at this intruder, before realizing who it was.

" What.the.Hell.do.you.WANT?" Riku glared at the petite short haired girl with such intensity, oh… if looks can kill….

"Well HI to you too." Yuffie placed both fists on her hips and glared at the super hottie below her. "And because of the rudeness toward your superior-" Yuffie snatched the donut away from Riku's awaiting mouth. " –you shall be punished for it!"

The silver haired man backed his hand away his mouth, about to bite it in attempt to eat something. Slowly, he directed his vein red eyes, dangerous aura emitting all around him, ready to pounce the stupid girl, superior or not.

Noticing the deadly atmosphere, with fast reflex, she reached into her small cargo back pocket tied around her belt and took out…a brush?

Riku stared dumbfounded with raised eyebrows and his mouth agape.

"Back up bucko! Cause this'll go all crazy up your ass!" pointing the green hair comb right in the silver haired model's face, as if daring him to move.

Riku shook his head and swatted her brush away from him with irritation, annoyed by the fact she actually even thought she could hurt him, least of all with a blue comb with flowers decorated all over it.

"Get your fucking comb outta my face. What the hell are you even doing here anyways?" Letting the girl and everyone know that he was pissed and if he didn't have his donut back, he'll starting biting off heads.

"Humph, is that anyway to talk to your superior, brat!" Yuffie combed the side of her hair before throwing it in the air, landing perfectly back into her bag behind her.

Riku raised and elegant eyebrow at the last part. _Brat? Look who's talking…_

"Okay..like I was saying. I'm here to give you..a JOB!"

"I already have a job, stupid. You were the one that hired me after all."

Yuffie seemed to disregard the model's comment and smiled brightly while clapping her hands together.

"You're going to model for another photographer! Yay! I'll get you signed up and I'll sent you over ri-"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! I told you, remember, I do not model for anyone besides-" There Riku pointed at the silver haired photographer, who was busily chatting away with one of the models."- That dude over there."

Yuffie glanced behind Riku to see the "dude" and scoffed disapprovingly. "You don't even know the 'dude's' name!"

"No..but he's obedient and doesn't piss me off like all the previous photographers you grouped with me." Riku flicked off an invisible dust ball from his pants at the thought of the photographers.

"Eugh, Whatever. I don't care if a ten ton brick fell on top of your head! You're still going to that photo shoot!" The raven haired shook the front collar of the model's shirt causing the man's head to bob back and forth.

"B-b-but!" For once, maybe twice in his life did he feel totally incapable of doing anything.

"No Buts! Why an I even talking to you? I should just do this without you knowing or consent. That's whats so great about being a superior! Hah!" Yuffie let out a loud cackle, enough for anyone within 10 feet away to hear.

"Well Ta-ta Riku-snookums! Be here at 700 hours sharp or I'm gonna fry your balls!" With that happy note, the hyper girl dashed out of the room.

Riku sat there dumbfounded still staring at the spot where his superior was and sweat dropped.

_What the hell just…?_

The model stood up unsteadily with the help of the table and brushed off his wrinkled shirt from the help of _that bitch…_

Riku sighed tiredly and glanced at the table, noticing a file with a piece of yellow paper attached with a paperclip.

Riku took hold of the file confusingly and ripped off the piece of paper carelessly and read the address scribbled on sloppily. The model frowned and shoved the paper in his pocket and walked out of the exit with the folder in his arms.

_700 hours? What the hell is that?..._

-0-0-

A/N: Yes! I've had this chapter on hold for a long time. Now I'm finished! It's short, I know, but thank for reading this story and please:

R&R!


End file.
